1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to printed circuit board (PCB) inspecting, and more particularly to a system and method for inspecting the layout of the PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs provide a mechanism to implement a circuit design (i.e., the interconnection of electrical devices and components) for use, for example, in a computer system. In designing a PCB, placement of metallic oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) on the PCB is very important. Capacitances of coupling capacitors connected to the MOSFET and distances between the MOSFET and the coupling capacitors may influence restraint of noise coupling. Thus, inspection of the layout is complex. At present, the inspection needs a user to input parameters manually. It may consume much time.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for inspecting layout of a printed circuit board.